


We Have a History

by theauthor2010



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Oral, Threesome, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff and Nick had been friends for years. Unfortunately Nick's overprotective behavior estranges them and Jeff befriends Sebastian, this leading to a sexual awakening. Will Nick and Jeff acknowledge their mutual feelings for each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Have a History

Nick and Jeff had been best friends for years. They met in the second grade and from the time they were seven years old, Nick had been insanely protective of Jeff. In elementary school Jeff was a lot smaller than the other boys and Jeff supposed that Nick would never see him as anything but delicate. Normally it was very flattering, but sometimes it was just irritating. It was especially irritating when it came to matters of love.

Jeff had come out of the closet in eighth grade. Nick was very supportive and later even admitted that he was bisexual, although he preferred girls. Nick, however, became extra protective of Jeff when Jeff started dating boys. Every boyfriend, from his very first freshman year, was met with a glare of doom from Nick. When Jeff's boyfriend Parker cheated on him, Nick had beaten the crap out of him. Yes, docile Nick Duval who had never fought in his life, completely wailed on the cheating bastard.

It was flattering but kind of scary.

Nick also deterred potential suitors in the same way that a big brother would for his little sister. Early in the school year, a sophomore named Aaron started flirting back with Jeff. He was openly gay and Jeff actually thought something might come of it. Nick, of course, wasn't pleased. "I hate the way he looks at you, like you're a piece of meat or something," Nick grumbled. Jeff had simply shoved him and went on with his day.

When Aaron told him later, with an irritated expression, that he didn't know Jeff was "spoken for," Jeff didn't understand it. He later found out that Nick had told the boy to keep his perverted eyes to himself. It was strangling him. By the time he was seventeen and starting his senior year at Dalton, he was suffocated completely. By this time he also realized another reason why Nick's protectiveness pissed him off.

It was a brotherly protectiveness. Nick saw Jeff as his younger brother, younger despite the fact that they were only six months apart in age. Jeff, however, had feelings for Nick. It wasn't so farfetched that they could make a good couple. Nick was his best friend and they had everything in common. Jeff was gay and Nick was bi, so there could be an attraction there. Still, no, Nick saw him as nothing more than the little brother he had to strangle and shield from the world. Jeff was annoyed by him, but at the same time didn't want to lose him. Their friendship had kept him safe and happy for years.

Blaine had left the Warblers the previous year, but he visited often and Jeff loved talking to him. Jeff was whining, complaining about his lack of a romantic life, when Blaine mentioned visiting Scandals with Sebastian and Kurt. "I don't know if it's exactly the safest venue to meet a guy, considering that you're underage and everything, but if you can manage a fake ID, it might be a way to network with other gay men or something. I dunno. It honestly was all a blur for me."

"You went with Sebastian, you say?" Jeff asked, more interested in the idea of Blaine going with Sebastian without ending up seduced away than going to the bar himself. "Was Kurt seriously okay with that?"

Blaine winced a little at his question, chuckling faintly. "Kurt was there," he said. "I know. It was awkward as hell and the stupidest thing I ever did. Anyway, it's worth checking out if you want to, Jeff."

Jeff didn't seriously think about trying it for a few weeks, but one day it just struck him. He wanted to meet someone. He had a reasonable looking fake ID and nothing to do. He drove down to the bar and parked out front. His ID was passed off easily and he entered the bar. It was a pretty easygoing type of place that seemed to cater to mostly older men. It wasn't exactly his type of crowd. He sat down at the bar and ordered a rum and coke. He didn't drink much, but he figured a drink or two wouldn't cause a repeat of Wes' 18th birthday party. He couldn't hold his liquor well.

"Why Jeffrey," came a long, drawling voice. It was Sebastian. "What on earth are you doing here?" He broke into a smile and sat at the stool next to Jeff's. Jeff hadn't really spent much time around the newest Warbler, mainly because of his personality. He was very off-putting sometimes.

"I just thought I'd check this place out. Blaine told me about it."

"Ah, I see," Sebastian said, sipping his drink. "Are you enjoying it?"

Jeff shrugged.

They talked for a very long time. Sebastian talked about his escapades in France and about his family. Jeff shared a few things about his personal life as well. With a couple of drinks in him, he spilled the fact that he was a virgin. "That is a shame," Sebastian whispered in his ear, a low growl that went straight down south. "Maybe we can take care of that." They drank and talked awhile longer and then took a cab to Sebastian's home. His parents were never home, Sebastian assured him.

Sebastian stripped off Jeff's shirt, lowering his mouth to Jeff's chest to bite and suck at the skin there. Jeff had never felt anything like it, hand curling around Sebastian's neck. Sebastian chuckled low. Sebastian took off his own shirt and then started working at Jeff's jeans, their bare chests pressed against each other. He slid Jeff's jeans down, palming him through his underwear. Jeff was already hard.

Jeff stepped out of his jeans and Sebastian backed him towards the bed. His head was hazy, the blur overwhelming. Sebastian kissed Jeff hungrily, hand still cupping his crotch. Jeff kissed back eagerly, pressing into the touch, wanting more of the wonderful friction. He pressed close, eyes screwed shut. He took a breath as Sebastian slipped his boxers off and wrapped his hand around his cock.

Sebastian stroked him slowly, a lusty haze evident in his pretty eyes. It felt so good that Jeff didn't care what was going on. He let out an open mouthed gasp. "I'm going to top," Sebastian said softly. "It's easier if I do because you're a virgin, but I'm good enough that it won't hurt too much. Don't worry Jeffy." Jeff leaned back and closed his eyes as Sebastian ran off and returned with a bottle of lube and a condom. He spread Jeff's legs and the next thing Jeff knew Sebastian's finger was probing at him. He winced when Sebastian slid the tip inside. It was a wet, cold intrusion. It hurt a little bit, but not unbearably. Sebastian slipped his finger inside and started sliding the gooey lubricant around.

It took awhile for Sebastian to prep him properly. Jeff adjusted to the discomfort pretty quickly. It hurt but Sebastian did a good job taking care of his needs. He opened Jeff up completely, fingering him until he started panting. "Seb," Jeff groaned, feeling the pleasure course through his body. He liked it so much. Sebastian might have been a bit of a slut, but he was good at it. He had skills.

Sebastian slipped on the condom like an expert and it wasn't long until he was inside of Jeff. There was still that persistent pain, but it was a good kind of pain, a satisfying kind. When Sebastian was all the way in him, he rested against Jeff's chest, hoisting his legs up a little bit higher. "You okay Jeff?" he asked, brushing a strand of hair out of Jeff's face. Jeff looked up and nodded.

Sebastian started moving and it was wonderful. He tightened his legs around Sebastian's back and met the thrusts. Sebastian was gorgeous, thrusting into him from above, sweaty and glistening. After a moment he deepened his thrusts and pleasure coursed through Jeff in waves. "Oh fuck," he said, never really feeling anything like that before. "Oh my God, Sebastian."

Sebastian chuckled at that and kept thrusting with the same angle, watching in amusement as Jeff fell apart. Sebastian came first though with a grunt and a sinful sound. He stilled for a moment before jerking Jeff off to completion, still buried deep inside of him. "Come for me Jeffy," he said softly. That low, near whisper was enough to make him come. He came hard, eyes rolling back in his head.

Moments later, when he came back to earth, Sebastian pulled out and Jeff snuggled up to Sebastian's side. "Stay the night Jeff?" Sebastian asked, getting up to clean them up. He felt absolutely satisfied. He fell asleep moments later.

When Jeff woke up he was satisfied. His first time had been fantastic and Sebastian was a sex God. He woke up a few minutes before Sebastian did, just watching the other boy sleep. That was when it hit him – oh crap, he had missed movie night with Nick. He had promised Nick that they'd watch a movie, hang out together. "I am so fucking dead," he whispered out loud. Nick was going to kill him.

Sebastian woke up a moment later while he was freaking out. "Jeff?" he asked. "What the hell is wrong? Stop moving."

Jeff groaned and sat up. "Seb, I missed my movie night with Nick," he whined. "He's absolutely going to kill me." He wasn't sure what was going to happen, but he was pretty sure it was going to end in his death. His cell phone was very likely filled with calls and texts from his worried best friend.

"He isn't your boyfriend or your mother," Sebastian quipped back sleepily. "Now stop moving or get outta my bed."

Jeff thought about Sebastian's words. It was true. Yes, he had been pretty rude to just blow off Nick like that, but at the same time Nick wasn't his boyfriend or his mother. He didn't need to keep tabs on Jeff and the things he did. Jeff was old enough to take responsibility for himself. It was an enlightening realization that meant a lot to him.

After that he and Sebastian entered a sort of friends-with-benefits relationship. They had sex quite a lot and it was awesome. Sebastian taught him many, many things. For example, Sebastian taught him how to give a good blowjob.

"Oh fuck yeah," Sebastian groaned as Jeff took his length in deeper, hand on his thigh. Jeff had found out quickly that he was very good at sucking cock. He ran his tongue along the underside of Sebastian's length, just where he knew Seb liked it, and was rewarded with a string of obscenities as Sebastian thrust down his throat and came hard. It was a rush, having that much power over a guy's pleasure.

"You'te so good Jeffy," Sebastian said, pulling out of his mouth and running a hand over his cheek. He pulled Jeff back to his feet and they kissed, Jeff groaning with the knowledge that Sebastian was tasting himself there.

"I know I am," he said confidently.

Sebastian also introduced Jeff to sex with others. He had sex with several of the other patrons of Scandals, including a college student home for the holidays who liked bondage and fucked him deeper and harder than Sebastian ever had and a shy, lanky boy who let Jeff top him. He was really starting to enjoy his new sexual confidence.  
He and Sebastian even engaged in a little threesome one day with a guy named Mark. Mark was in his early twenties and very masculine. Jeff had been drinking a lot that night, so he wasn't even sure what happened until he had Mark's cock down his throat. He sucked him vigorously, on his knees until Sebastian drove him forward by prepping him. Somehow, Jeff ended that night with a mouth full of the big guy's thick cock while Sebastian pounded into him like there was no tomorrow.

It was a great way to end up.  
Nick started snooping around maybe two weeks in to Jeff and Sebastian's escapades. "Where were you last night?" Nick asked, looking at Jeff like some hybrid mother-boyfriend. It was scary and honestly made Jeff indignant. Why did Nick care so much about where he was? Nick wasn't interested in him sexually and had been overbearing for too many years. "Jeffy, you disappear almost every night."  
"Don't worry about me Nick," he said. He didn't offer any explanation for where he was going because there was no way that Nick could possibly understand. Nick would freak out and tell him to stop. He would resort to any method he needed to in order to stop Jeff and he would also lecture him on how dangerous and foolish it was. "I'm fine."  
"You're not returning any of my calls," Nick said seriously. He crossed his arms and glared at Jeff. Jeff hated the fact that he made Nick angry, but who took calls when they were either dancing in the bar or being fucked? It just wasn't any of Nick's business. Nick was his best friend but Jeff deserved space.  
"I've been busy," he said, quickly giving his best friend a kiss on the cheek. "I promise we'll go out next week Nicky. It'll be great. I'll talk to you later."  
A week or so later, Nick found condoms and lube stashed in his things. Jeff knew that the other boy had been snooping, which made him even more angry. "Why do you have those things?" Nick asked, looking at Jeff as though he'd been completely scandalized by a bottle of lube. Jeff knew for a fact that Nick wasn't exactly virginal, so he had no justification for pearl clutching over some supplies. It was ridiculous.  
"Well you see," Jeff said in an over exaggerated manner, eyes wide. "Condoms are necessary in order to have safe sex. They prevent pregnancy and STDs. Lubricant is also necessary if, like me, you are gay and having anal sex. These things combined keep you safe and happy when you're having sex."  
He then walked off. He knew he was being a bastard but he was rebelling and it felt good. Nick needed to know that Jeff wasn't his responsibility and that Jeff could take care of himself. Jeff loved Nick more than he ever loved anyone, but there came a time in a person's life when they were strangled by their best friend. He and Nick were doing good with some time apart and Jeff had the opportunity to explore. It was great.  
Later that same night Jeff found himself on his knees in the bathroom, blowing some guy who'd told him he had pretty eyes. Jeff had forced him to wear a condom, but getting his mouth around the man's big, thick cock was still an amazing experience. He tangled his fingers in Jeff's hair, pulling slightly while Jeff worked him. "Ungh," the guy groaned. Jeff glanced up to meet his eyes. There was a passion there that he loved. "So good…yes…"  
He worked the guy to orgasm pretty quickly. Jeff nearly hit his head on the stall door when his partner came and he pulled off. "You're pretty brilliant blondie," the other man said, chuckling under his breath. "Can I call you again sometime?" Jeff nodded and stood up slowly. When he returned from the bathroom with a new phone number in tow, Sebastian whistled low.  
"You blew him in there didn't you?" Sebastian asked with a low chuckle.  
"How did you know?" Jeff asked, ordering a drink. The bartender handed it over and he took a deep swig.

"That's Steve. Everyone with a bit of an exhibitionism thing has blown Steve in the bathroom once or twice." He said it so matter-of-factly, as if it was a staple of going to the bar. Jeff chuckled and rolled his eyes, enjoying the night.  
His next visit at Scandals, he met someone he liked even more than random-blowjob-Steve. His name was Elliot and he was nineteen years old. Jeff was a little bit tipsy and sitting in Elliot's lap. They returned from the dance floor and Jeff wrapped his arms around the slightly bigger boy, holding onto him as they made out. The boy's tongue darted out and tasted Jeff's lower lip and Jeff giggled like an idiot.  
Jeff flinched as Elliot reached a hand out and groped him. He moaned, absolutely turned on. "Wait until you take me home at least," he teased, his eyes wide. The other boy smiled and nodded a little bit.  
"Do I get to take you home tonight?"  
Jeff nodded as well, enjoying the haze. He didn't notice that someone had entered the bar, someone whose eyes had locked on him. "Jeff Sterling, what the hell are you doing here?" Nick yelled, loudly.  
Jeff paused, completely confused. What would Nick be doing at Scandals? He focused his gaze and saw that yes, Nick was there and yes, he was looking at Jeff with a dangerous gaze. "Nicky," he said softly. "What are you doing here?" He shook his head and that was when Nick pounced and pulled him off of Elliot's lap. Jeff stumbled.  
"I had no idea you were spoken for," Elliot said, raising an eyebrow and then shooting Jeff a dirty gaze. "I'm gonna go find something else to do tonight, which is really your loss, dude." He walked off with a flounce and Jeff took the seat that he had vacated. He was not in the mood to argue; in fact, he wasn't sure he was even coherent enough to argue with his best friend.  
"Nick, what on earth are you doing here?" he finally asked. "You better not have followed me."  
"I followed you because I wanted to know where the hell you were going every single night," Nick spat out, grabbing Nick by the shoulder. "We need to go discuss this somewhere more privately."  
Jeff didn't know what to do, so he followed Nick outside of the bar. Several men stood outside smoking and talking, but at least it was a little more private than where they had been seconds earlier. "I'm not your boyfriend and I'm not your child," Jeff spat out, finding the words less eloquent then they would be without all the alcohol in his system. "I've been seeing Sebastian here and we've been having fun."  
Jeff stared Nick down to try and force the point home. Nick didn't seem to understand that Jeff wasn't going anywhere with him. He just stared at Jeff like he had gone completely insane or something. "Jeff, we are going back to Dalton right now," Nick said sharply. He really did act like he was Jeff's mother or something. "It's not like you to be slutting it up with some guy who has God knows what kind of diseases..."

"You think I'm not being safe?" Jeff asked, snapping out the words. "I'm not ten years old Nick. You wouldn't know that though, the way you treat me."

He stumbled a little when he approached Nick, clueing the other boy into the fact that he'd been drinking that night. Nick took one swift step forward and snatched Jeff's car keys out of his back pocket. "I'm not letting you drive yourself back tonight," he said. "We're going home Jeff. You're at a bar. In case you haven't realized you're not legal. You're not okay to be here."

Jeff stared at Nick, trying to will the other boy to give him his keys back with the power of his mind, but knowing that wasn't going to happen. "If you won't give me my keys then I'm just going to go home with Sebastian tonight. He already asked me to come home with him tonight if I didn't get laid, which by the way, I won't now. Goodnight, Nick." Taking a deep breath, he stormed off. He hated to do it to his best friend but he had to. Nick had to realize that he wasn't a baby and he had changed, a lot. He went to find Sebastian.

Sebastian hadn't had much luck either, thankfully. His car was still in the parking lot. Jeff stood by his car, pouting at Nick until the other boy was forced to get up and go home. Sebastian came out a little while later, looking sexually frustrated. Good, Jeff needed him that way. "So Elliot told me that your boyfriend stormed in," Sebastian said with a drawl. "Am I out of line to think that he meant Nick?"

"He meant Nick," Jeff said darkly. "Can you believe it, Seb? The asshole actually followed me to the bar. He took my keys and then lectured me about how slutting it up wasn't like me. I'm pissed and I want to go home. Are we still on for our promise?"

Sebastian nodded. "Yeah dude," he said seriously. "I wasn't having any luck at all tonight. You ready to roll?" Jeff nodded and they both got into Sebastian's car, once again driving to his big house. Jeff wasn't sure how Sebastian would feel about it, but he was really in the mood to top. He needed to fuck something, honestly, and Sebastian was just the thing for him when he was slutting it up.

They got back to Sebastian's house and Sebastian didn't even hesitate before pulling off his clothes. "You wanna top?" Sebastian asked, surprising Jeff because he had been about to ask. Apparently Sebastian had a sexual kind of sixth sense. He didn't know but it was kind of awesome. Jeff was jealous of that kind of skill. He nodded and Sebastian continued to take off his clothes until he was in his boxers. He walked over to the bed and sat.

Jeff quickly stripped off his own clothes before joining Sebastian on the bed and groping him through his underwear possessively. Sebastian groaned, a deep, satisfied groan as Jeff rubbed him through his boxers. "You better be careful, Jeff," Sebastian drawled out with a smirky expression.

He took off Sebastian's boxers and jerked his legs apart. He didn't take long to prep him, but it was evidently too long in Sebastian's opinion, because after a moment he slapped Jeff's hand away and spread his legs further, exposing his slick hole. "C'mon dude, just fuck me," he said, as though it was the most casual thing in the whole wide world. Jeff couldn't object to that logic and put on a condom, crawling between Sebastian's legs. Then he got another idea and flipped him over.

He took Sebastian from behind, enjoying the angle and the way he slipped in and out of Sebastian's tight ass. Sebastian was beautiful with his face pushed into the pillows and his hips raised. Jeff fucked him hard, getting out his anger at Nick and the fact that he felt ridiculously betrayed by Nick's arrival at Scandals. He had to admit that there was a little embarrassment though.

"That was wonderful," Sebastian drawled when they were finished and Jeff smiled, because he knew it was good. Nick Duval had no right to judge him, because what he was doing with his life was good.

He and Nick didn't talk after that. Jeff was angry and did not plan to talk to Nick until the other boy apologized for his behavior. He wouldn't have spoken to him until the apology rolled in, if it wasn't for the gossip. Jeff was in the cafeteria on a Tuesday morning for breakfast when he heard a couple of freshman gossiping. "It was Sebastian Smythe," one of them said seriously, his eyes big. "Everyone knows Sebastian, the really cocky Warbler."

"I heard they beat the crap out of each other," the other said. "I just didn't know that it was Sebastian Smythe. I think the other guy took the worst of it though."

"What are you guys talking about?" Jeff asked, coming up from behind them. They both looked at him with recognition. The Warblers were pretty well known on the Dalton campus. Both boys looked at him nervously for a second before one of them answered.

"Two Warblers were fighting earlier today. It was awful. They're lucky they were outside and split it up fast, or else they would have both been expelled It's like they totally forgot that we're a zero tolerance school for bullying, fighting, that kind of stuff. You should probably go check on them."

Jeff immediately went to Nick's room. He knew that logically he should have gone to check on Sebastian, since he was the Warbler that was named by the pair of freshman, but he had some kind of vibe that Nick was in trouble. He opened Nick's door without knocking, something that had been a custom of theirs since they started at Dalton. "Nick," he said. He walked right into the room and found himself face to face with a worse-for-wear Nick. His best friend had a black eye and several other visible bruises. His lower lip had a cut at the corner of it. The fight between the two of them had obviously been brutal. "What the hell were you thinking?"

Nick looked at him and snarled a little bit. "I beat the shit out of that snarky little jackass," he said, anger evident. "How the hell could you be stupid enough to sleep with a slut like him? He's useless, Jeff."

"Don't talk about him that way," Jeff growled back. There was no way he was going to let Nick talk about Sebastian like that. Yes, they had become fuck buddies, but they were also friends and if Sebastian was a slut in Nick's eyes then so was he. "He's my friend and he helps me take care of my needs. He's good to me."

"You're not like that!"

"You have no idea what I'm like!" he snapped back. "I thought you did, but evidently not!"

"I know you Jeff. We're best friends, or so I thought."

"You're my best friend Nick, not my brother, my mother or my boyfriend. You've always been so ridiculously overbearing that is it any wonder that I want to get out? I needed to get out of that situation. You've always been controlling of my love life and haven't done anything about it. You could have, you know? It's always been you."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"That I'm in love with you Nick."

The room went silent. Nick stared at Jeff for a long, lingering moment. Jeff wasn't sure what was going through his eyes, but at least it wasn't disgust. He squinted a little, making his bruised face look even worse. "Jeff…" he whispered, in a vacant manner, like he wasn't sure exactly what to say. He reached up and brushed his fingers against Jeff's cheek, the same confused look gracing his features.

Jeff knew it was stupid, but at that moment he started crying. The tears came whether he liked them or not. He sniffled hard and then the tear drops started tracing their way down his cheeks. He lowered his head and sniffled. "I'm sorry Nick," he muttered. He had sworn to himself that he would never tell Nick the truth about his feelings, unless Nick acted like he felt the same, but there it was. It just came out.

Nick seemed to be going through something. Jeff could see his eyes and could tell that he was thinking hard, exploring things in his head. This just made him cry harder. Nick was probably contemplating the fact that their relationship, their friendship, was really and officially over. He was probably not sure how to let Jeff down easily. This was why Jeff had long ago given up on them being anything but friends.

Nick leaned forward and delicately kissed Jeff on the forehead. "Jeffy, stop crying," he said softly, a desperation in his voice. "I'm just…trying to…come to terms with how…how much I've been hiding myself. I don't even know." He breathed in and out and Jeff could see that Nick really was trying to work something in his head out. "It's all fuzzy Jeff. Give me a few seconds, okay?"

He ran his hands through Jeff's hair and Jeff couldn't help touch Nick's bruised cheek himself. Nick had never really looked so gorgeous, all beat up and funny in the head. Jeff's heart hurt when he let himself feel everything that he felt for Nick. He really, truly loved him and it was the most frustrating feeling ever.

Jeff leaned over and Nick pulled him into a tight hug. He cried softly against his best friend's shoulder, Nick, all the while, whispering to him lightly. "It's okay Jeffy, don't have to cry," he soothed. "Love you, you're my best friend ever, it just worried me so much to see you doing stuff like that. It worried me because you're so amazing…"

Jeff pulled back out of Nick's tight grip. "I love you," he said. "You didn't need to worry though. I was being safe. I was always being very safe."

"I know Jeff," he said. "Safe or no, there are dangers to what you've been doing. Also, I-I think that maybe the reason it hurt me so much was because I was jealous. I didn't want to see you grinding on some dude in a club because you don't deserve hookups in cheap bars. You deserve the world Jeff."

"I deserve you."

Nick looked at him for another long, desperate moment. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Jeff's. Jeff's breath caught in his throat as he made an awkward attempt at returning the kiss. When their lips parted, he found himself looking into clear brown eyes. "I always denied it to myself even," Nick muttered under his breath. "I didn't want to ruin us, but you've always been my Jeff. You've always been mine and it made me physically sick to think of Sebastian and other random guys touching my Jeff."

"Well, you’re my Nick," Jeff countered, leaning over and kissing him again. This time he was more confident and more self assured.

Things changed shortly after Nick and Jeff shared their first kiss. Jeff stopped seeing Sebastian sexually, although they did keep up a pretty active friendship. Sebastian sometimes teased him for "going soft" but it was all in good fun. He did, however, quite seriously tell Jeff to keep Nick as far away from him as he possibly could. Apparently Sebastian had been worse for wear than Nick in their little fight. Nick and Jeff started dating pretty tentatively at first, but things had developed perfectly.

It turned out that before Nick had started becoming too overbearing and Jeff had ran away, they were as close to dating as two people got. They loved one another, they wanted to spend as much time as they possibly could together and they complimented each other perfectly. Jeff was playful and fun, sweet and loyal, while Nick was serious but kind, prone to possessiveness and protectiveness. It worked better than anything.  
Jeff walked down the corridors of Dalton, holding Nick's hand in his. He learned quickly after he and Nick started officially dating that what was annoying protectiveness before quickly turned to a sexy, sweet possessiveness. Nick also had an attitude where he wanted everyone to know that Jeff was with him. It made Jeff feel very loved and desirable.

They headed down to the cafeteria where they sat at the corner of their usual table. It was a table that mostly consisted of the Warblers and a few of their other friends. Halfway through lunch, Nick initiated a pretty surprising conversation. "You know I love you, right Jeff?" he asked softly, delicately. Jeff nodded at his words, so he kept on talking. "You've always been my best friend and now that you're my boyfriend everything's right in the world. I just – I just wanted to apologize."

"Apologize?" Jeff asked, raising an eyebrow.

Nick nodded, very sincerely. "Before you and I started dating, I acted like a dumbass," he said honestly. "I mean, I practically growled at your potential suitors. I thought I was being protective of my friend but I was being jealous. I also treated you like a baby. I shouldn't have done that."

Jeff's heart skipped a little bit at that. He knew very well that Nick had made some mistakes before they started dating, but he had made some too. He had slept with a bunch of guys, just to try and fill the missing hole in his heart that Nick had left behind because of his actions. He loved Nick so much. "I forgive you, if you forgive me," he said with a soft smile reaching across the table.

"You guys are so freaking sappy!" Trent yelled from across the table. Nick gave the other Warbler a glare and then leaned over and kissed Jeff slowly. Jeff shoved his lunch plate aside and leaned into it over the table. It was awkward and silly and the entire table started hooting and howling at them. It was perfect.

Their first time was wonderful. It was the week after summer break. Nick's parents had gone on a trip and Nick convinced them to let him invite someone over. He didn't specify that it would be his boyfriend, but they had never asked. All of a sudden Jeff found himself alone with Nick in a big, empty house. They had a pretty typical date – dinner and a movie, and then it clicked that it was the perfect time for their first time.

"Are you sure?" Jeff asked, as he and Nick made out on the couch in the living room. They were both under one blanket. Even though it was the beginning of summer, the nights were cold and Jeff had always been a cold person. Nick had him cuddled close and kissed him sweetly in response to his questioning. "I mean…you've never been with a guy…" He and Nick had both discussed their pasts and well, Nick had sex twice, but both times were with girls.

"I'm sure," Nick said, touching his nose to Jeff's. "I love you."

They took it back to Nick's room and spent another few moments just kissing, touching. When Nick's hand slipped underneath his t-shirt and ran along the outlines of his chest, Jeff groaned. It just felt so much better when it was with someone who truly loved him. Nick's touch was positively electric.

The clothes came off slowly, sensually, like they had all the time in the world. Nick took extra care to make sure that Jeff enjoyed it. Jeff whined when Nick attached to his neck and started kissing the skin there lightly. He had learned through his escapades that the area was particularly sensitive, but it was even more so to the gentle, loving treatment of his boyfriend. "Oh my god Nicky…"

They made love and it was perfect. Nick topped, because Jeff found he preferred bottoming. He gently coaxed Nick along the way, because of his experience. Nick was sweet, took his time and spent every minute doing what he could to worship his boyfriend. They had almost lost each other because of mistakes and bad decisions. It was finally their moment for things to be right. When Jeff came, he had never felt an orgasm like it. It reached all across him and he clung to Nick so tightly he was sure he'd bruise him, if not break him.

It seemed in the end that the history Nick and Jeff had as best friends had nearly ruined their chances as boyfriend, but all the same turned around and made them the best possible boyfriends for each other.


End file.
